Assassin
by piefould
Summary: When the boys take up jobs as assassins, their chance of death is skyrocketed. When Dan and listed as dead, Phil takes matters into his own hands. Is there a way for them both to be alive and well as well as keeping London safe? Read and find out! Rated M for high levels of violence, high levels of coarse language and sexy times in later chapters. P.S I suck at summaries.
1. I thought you were dead

**NEW STORY woop woop! I was inspired for this story from another fic I read called "Rule Number Five" ( s/8946023/1/Rule-Number-Five) which is a great piece written by ttiiggeerr so all credits of the story idea go to her!  
Please review if you liked the idea and/or story and I'll hug your socks off! :) **

Dan was perched on the top of the building and he was waiting silently to hear the quiet footsteps in the darkened alley. He knew that this was the location of most of Mihn Ha Fikoshi's drug deals, and he was determined to make this hit, so he could make it back to London and his beloved Phil. He stared down into the darkness and used his keen eye to make out the figures below. He heard a click of a lighter and smelt the all-too-familiar smell of cigarettes. As he positioned his weapon to pierce right through Fikoshi's neck, he took a moment to revel in that feeling of power and rush of adrenalin he always felt right before a kill, he put his finger on the trigger and squeezed down carefully, keeping his hands completely steady. As the poison dart was impaled right through Fikoshi's neck, Dan was out of sight and scaling the other side of the building before any of them realized what had happened.

He dashed though the Tokyo streets, steadily taking off his black clothes and changing into more civilian-looking clothes. He kept his gun at the ready, just in case anyone decided to come looking for him, after finding out who he was through the Computer Links. The agency had tried as hard as they could to keep all the assassins off of the Computer Links, or even hidden some way, but even the best of the hackers at the agency couldn't get into the system. Everyone's details were freely available on the Computer Links, so there was no real way of hiding yourself, even in a foreign country. Your best bet was just to give the bare minimum of information, no more, no less. Forgetting all this, Dan had commandeered a vehicle and was his way to the airport to board the jet that would take him back to London and his own life.

Dan was ultimately two people, the man he was at home, with Phil. Where he enjoyed video games and Chinese food like most people, but when he had a mission, he's away for weeks or months on end, as was his partner, Phil. Sometimes, when Dan would eventually get home, there would be no sign of Phil. It's not like he could just leave a note saying _"Just popped out to torture a Russian drug lord, be home in September, xxx", _because obviously, they were spies and that wouldn't be very inconspicuous now, would it? Dan tried to be strong but there were some days when he would just break down and cry, hoping to a god that he didn't believe in, that Phil wasn't dead. Phil was the only person in the world he ever loved, and he was the one person that Dan would think of when he was being held captive in a cellar, having glass smashed over him, being cut open and bashed. Phil was the reason that Dan always pulled through, tried every type escape route and Phil was the person Dan saw in his mind when he was running for his life through a desert in Australia, desperately trying to get back to civilization before his life signs faded completely.

Other times, Dan would wake up screaming for Phil for run or wake up with a tear stained face, after having nightmarish dreams about Phil. The best nights were those that Dan could lay back down and see Phil beside him. Or the nights that Phil would wrap his arms protectively around Dan and not let go, and they would just stay in bed together watching re-runs of their favourite shows while being wrapped together under a warm doona. But as Dan made his way into the dark apartment, all these memories faded and he checked for signs of people hiding inside the apartment. They had the best security systems available and there was really no way that anyone could get in without being shot, but Dan always wanted to be cautious. As he cleared each room, a sigh of relief washed over him but it was accompanied by a feeling of melancholy, because he knew, if all the lights were off in the house, Phil wasn't there. He made his way into the dark living room and stopped instantly as he saw a dark figure curled up on the sofa. Even though he thought it was Phil, he decided to be vigilant anyway, as someone could be acting. As he got closer, there was no mistaking that it was Phil; he could see that he was asleep – or passed out – so he was quiet as he curled up next to him.

The second that Dan touched Phil, Phil jumped up and pulled his gun on the intruding party. Before he pulled the trigger, he saw that the face at the end of the gun was Dan, and he dropped it instantly.  
"Dan?" Phil said.  
"Yeah, it's me." Dan said, stepping towards Phil and putting his arms around him. Dan felt Phil start weeping and he squeezed his tighter.  
"I was told that you were dead." Phil said seriously through his tears.  
"What?!" Dan said, as he stepped back from Phil  
"They…they said you weren't on CL anymore and they couldn't find you. Did you check back in after your mission?" Phil said, wiping away tears with clenched fists.  
"Of course. Did you check CL?" Dan said, moving over to the in-wall computer which displays Computer Links.  
"I did. You're not there Dan." Phil said with a hint of anger in his voice.

As Dan clicked onto CL he realized that he was indeed, gone. He turned around to Phil and flinched at the arsenal of weapons he had within his reach.  
"You know what this means, Daniel." Phil said darkly.  
"Unfortunately," Dan said, "yes."


	2. Do not be alarmed, this is a kindness

**Cliffhangers mmmm  
I promise there wont be any more! Thank you for all your lovely reviews and thanks for reading :) xxx**

Dan ducked just in time as the silver knife was sent spinning over his head and into the wall. He bobbed and weaved his way through the lounge and slid over the kitchen counter to hide behind the cupboards. Phil wasn't stupid, he knew he could catch Dan and unfortunately, Dan knew it too. Dan tried avoiding Phil's knives as much as he could but with his jetlag catching up with him and the dim light of the apartment, it was proving more and more difficult to escape Phil's attacks.  
Dan misjudged the length of the dishwasher door and as Phil bent down and ripped the door open, Dan's ankles smashed right into it and he went sailing to the floor. He felt his cheek bone crack against the tiles and a searing pain went up through his eye. He was used to this treatment, but because it was Phil dishing it out, it seemed more painful than any torture he'd ever experienced.

Phil picked Dan up by the neck and pinned him up against the long cupboard using his arm. He could barely breathe and his vision was completely blurred from the face plant he did earlier. He squeezed his eyes shut and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. His eyes shot open as Phil screamed in his face, "WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PARTNER?!"  
"Phil it's me, it's Dan." Dan said, with a pleading tone to his voice.  
"LIAR!" Phil said as he pushed his elbow further into Dan's neck.  
Dan could see that Phil was full of rage, not just at the fact that he thought this person was an imposter, but more of the fact that he thought Dan was truly dead.  
"PHIL IT'S ME! I don't know what's happened but I'm not dead! It's me, your Danny."  
"I'm willing to believe you any minute now, tell me something! TELL ME THE ONLY THING THAT IS COMPLETELY SECRET BETWEEN US!" Phil yelled, reaching for his gun.  
Dan knew that if he got this wrong that Phil would shoot him for sure. I don't think getting shot by his boyfriend would be the best thing for the agency to put down on Dan's death certificate.  
Dan looked right into Phil's eyes and took the deepest breath he could and said  
"Do not be alarmed, this is a kindness."  
This was the one phrase they knew that only each other would know. Phil instantly let go of dan and Dan started coughing violently as he got his breath back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phil collapse down onto the floor of the kitchen. Dan reached over to him and cupped Phil's face in his hand.  
"I'm so sorry…I just had to be careful...you know?" Phil said.  
Dan slowly nodded and pulled Phil into him. Dan closed his eyes and found Phil's lips as easily. They embraced for a moment, soaking in each other's smells and tasting the flavours on each other's lips.  
"It's such a relief to know that you're okay." Phil whispered into Dan's dark hair.  
"I feel like that every time you come home." Dan said, holding Phil tighter against him.

They sat like that, in the kitchen for a long time after that just feeling happier knowing that they were there, in that moment, with each other. It was silent and the sun was coming up, just as Phil said,  
"So how did you manage to get off of Computer Links?"  
"Well, I didn't do it on purpose, that's for sure." Dan said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"We have to go to the agency. It's inevitable about what they're going to do." Dan added sadly.  
"No! No. What if we say nothing?" Phil said, panicking.  
"They're going to find out Phil, come on. Don't worry; it won't be on the spot." Dan said, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him from the floor.  
"I know, but still." Phil said, looking down at the floor. Dan lifted Phil's chin and looked him in the eyes, "Hey, you know I will do everything I can." Phil nodded and planted a kiss Dan's cheek.  
"Come on. Let's go." Dan said, pulling Phil in the direction of the front door.  
"I should probably shower and stuff, care to join me?" Phil said, raising his eyebrows at Dan. And in that one sentence, Dan felt his trousers tighten around his crotch and he rubbed at it to release the tension slightly.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Phil said, winking and putting his arm around Dan's waist and leading him towards the bathroom.

What they were doing was technically illegal, considering they both worked for the agency, but also made worse by the fact that they were both men. But because they were the best of the best within the agency, everyone turned a blind eye. This didn't stop Dan and Phil from flaunting their love though.

After their very intimate shower, they made their way through London to the large silver building overlooking the Thames.  
"I'm kind of excited, you know?" Dan said, turning to Phil in the back of the car.  
"About what?" Phil said indifferently, staring out of the window.  
"I'm going to be the best agent, I'm not on CL, so there's no way anyone can catch me!"  
"Shh!" Phil whispered, gesturing to the driver.  
"Hey, he can keep secrets." Dan said, running his hand up Phil's thigh, stopping just short of his crotch.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just…worried, Dan." Phil said  
"I'll be fine. You know I will be. I promise I'll always come home to you." Dan said, planting a kiss on Phil's lips. "Come on, we're here." He added, opening the car door and hopping out.

Dan basically strode into the agency with Phil trailing nervously behind him. Neither of them bothered to check in, it's not like they had a mission. Dan knew the exact route to take through the building to get to the head office, as he had walked that way every day for a year when he was working privately for the boss. Phil was getting more and more anxious as they got closer, because he knew what was going to happen and as he watched Dan go through the door, he worried it would be the last time he would see him safe and well.

"Agent Howell." A low voice said from the other side of the desk.  
"Ma'am." Dan said, a sudden wave of uneasiness washing over him.  
"Regardless of how it happened because frankly, I don't care, you are no longer recognized on Computer Links. Therefore you have been promoted to our top operative. You do know what this means, agent Howell?" the woman said.  
"Yes, ma'am" Dan said  
"Good." The woman said, "You will find your next project in your apartment."  
"Thank you ma'am." Dan said, before turning on his heel and walking towards the door. Just as he put his hand on the door handle he woman said, "Oh and agent Howell,"  
"Yes ma'am." Dan said, frozen still.  
"Make sure agent Lester doesn't follow you, I know how fond you are of each other."  
Dan stopped breathing for a moment, and then slipped out of the door and went right by Phil without even acknowledging him.


End file.
